


Relief

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Altered Mental States, Community: fanfic100, Freedom, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-26
Updated: 2006-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-24 13:23:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4921237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There had been a time when she had prayed for just a minute of relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> For my Fanfic100 table prompt "Weeks"

At first it was an hour, then a day, then a week. Now it had been three weeks, and Hana’s mind was still clear. Three weeks! Weeks! There had been a time when she had prayed for just a minute of relief from the voices and waves and anger swirling through her mind. Now she had been free, in control, for _weeks!_ It was a miracle.

Her family was thrilled, and so were Uo and Tohru. Hana was happy, but thrilled was still a ways off. Though the waves in her head were finally silenced, she still heard the crying of the ones in her heart. She was still a sinner, still a killer, still a danger to those around her.

But, as much as Hana tried to cling to those reminders of the pain she should be feeling, the absolute silence in her mind kept filling her with joy. And maybe, a tiny part of her heart hoped, that was okay.


End file.
